Nada qué perder
by Gabo97
Summary: Después de todo, las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse poco a poco, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Ya el viento marcaría el ritmo de aquello… ninguno de los dos llevaba demasiada prisa. Porque había tiempo, había mucho tiempo. Y ninguno de los dos tenía nada que perder. Absolutamente nada qué perder…


_¡Lectores amados míos! ¿¡Cómo están?! Espero que perfectamente._

_El día de hoy me encuentro aquí, con este One-shot. Me vino en un momento de lucidez e inspiración, por lo que puede estar un poco en desorden, pero no quise editarlo, más bien quise publicarlo, tal y como había salido de mi mente. _

_Se trata de una de las muchas parejas que ADORO de este, uno de mis animes favoritos: Fairy Tail. Espero le den una oportunidad y me digan qué les pareció. Próximamente estaré trabajando en el próximo capítulo de mi otra historia "Un niño perdido", pero también en uno que otro One-shot de las maravillosas parejas de este anime. Lo que me lleva a la pregunta ¿De qué pareja les gustaría que escribiera? Por favor, me muero por conocer sus respuestas._

_En fin, sin más, los dejo para que lean, y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.  
_  
_**Disclaimer:**__ Como es bien sabido, NINGUNO de los increíbles y maravillosos personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenecen. Son propiedad del buen Hiro Mashima-san._

* * *

**Nada qué perder.**

Observaba aquel escenario con aire aburrido, contemplando con desgana el bullicioso derredor.

La animada música, que resonaba por todo el lugar, el sonido sordo de las suelas golpeando briosamente el suelo de madera, las risas de toda la gente, los cantos y exclamaciones, así como los brindis. Sin mencionar ése ridículo traje que llevaba puesto.

No se explicaba completamente sus razones para encontrarse en ése preciso lugar. Después de todo, él nunca había sido un hombre que gustase de las fiestas, mucho menos cuando éstas eran tan estrepitosas como las que se celebraban en Fairy Tail.

Laxus Dreyar se permitió analizar su alrededor, con la cabeza cansinamente recargada sobre su mano, en un intento por sosegar su hastío.

La música había cambiado, y al fijarse brevemente, notó como Gajeel subía al escenario, con un impecable traje blanco, a juego con su sombrero y unos lentes oscuros, llevando a cuestas una especie de guitarra. Segundos después, tanto los abucheos de la gente, como su propio sentido auditivo, lo hicieron percatarse de que el Dragon Slayer de metal comenzaba a hacer otra de sus presentaciones.

— ¡Baja de ahí, Gajeel! — escuchaba gritar a la multitud –esos tontos de Jet y Droy incluidos–.

— ¡Muy bien, Gajeel-kun! — animaba con una sonrisa aquella chica pálida de cabello azul, que parecía tener una severa obsesión con el desnudista de Gray, el cual se encontraba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, cara de pocos amigos y completamente desnudo –salvo por un moño rojo que permanecía alrededor de su cuello–.

— ¡Ponte algo de ropa! — exclamaba la multitud al unísono al percatarse de aquel detalle.

El rubio negó con la cabeza desde su asiento.

Entre la multitud, pudo notar a la pequeña Levy McGarden, observando el espectáculo que montaba el Dragon Slayer suspirando resignadamente.

Laxus se detuvo específicamente a observar a aquella chica con detenimiento, tan sólo para comprobar si lo que se decía por ahí era cierto; la peliazul se encontraba de perfil, y al fijarse atentamente, pudo vislumbrar una prácticamente imperceptible curvatura en su abdomen, apenas visible, sobre todo por lo holgado del vestido floreado que llevaba.

El hombre suspiró, sin en el menor ápice de sorpresa. Definitivamente aquello había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Pasó nuevamente la mirada por el recinto, encontrándose con Ever, que permanecía sentada con el gesto adusto, al lado de un avergonzado Elfman.

Sonrió socarronamente, compadeciéndose del peliblanco. Evergreen podía ser una excelente maga, pero indudablemente era una mujer de cuidado, sin mencionar la gracia que la causaba el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la relación de esos dos: parecían ni más ni menos que una pareja de casados, discutiendo constantemente, pero mirándose de esa extraña manera…

Desvió la mirada, con gesto indescifrable, en aras de seguir escrutando el entorno; observó al viejo, con las mejillas rojas, parado en la barra de bebidas, sorbiendo alegremente de una enorme jarra, como si de un joven se tratase, al lado de una completamente ebria Cana Alberona –cuyo sugerente vestido negro no dejaba mucho a la imaginación–. Esos dos tampoco cambiarían nunca.

Sus ojos oscuros viajaron por todo el lugar, en busca de otro desdichado que se encontrase solo, o al menos con cara de tedio… tal vez saber que no era el único que se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo en aquella celebración, lo animaría un poco.

Entonces encontró a alguien que permanecía sentada en una mesa solitaria, su brillante cabello escarlata amarrado en un moño un tanto desmechado, enfundada en un exuberante vestido del mismo tono que éste. Erza Scarlet, desde luego, despampanante como ya era costumbre.

Probablemente, cualquier otro hombre en su situación hubiese encontrada aquella vista excitante. Sin embargo para él, le era imposible no ver a Titania como otra que no fuese la mocosa mandona con mirada solitaria que había llegado al gremio tanto tiempo atrás.

Resultaba extraño que una mujer tan atractiva como era la maga se encontrase sola entre tanta parejita melosa que se había formado dentro del gremio en los últimos años, aunque claro que no era un secreto para nadie –mucho menos para Laxus–, que la razón de esto fuese que el único al que ella deseaba como compañía, era nada más y nada menos que un condenado fugitivo de ERA.

Vaya mala pata que tenía la Scarlet, pensó, meneando la cabeza con cierta lástima.

Aunque, mirándola bien, aún cuando aquel aire solitario siempre la acompañaba, notaba como sonreía serenamente, como si el simple hecho de encontrarse ahí la hiciera tremendamente afortunada.

Naturalmente que se encontraría de buen humor, después de todo, los novios eran personas realmente queridos por la pelirroja.

Bien por ella, pensó el rubio, con aire desinteresado.

Aunque finalmente, algo que la chica compartía con el resto de la multitud que ahí se encontraba, eran aquellos ojos enamorados que brillaban, seguramente con sólo pensar en aquella mentada persona _especial._

Torció la lengua, volviendo a vagar sus ojos por cada rincón de la fiesta, encontrándose entonces con dos de los miembros más jóvenes del gremio: el mocoso de Macao y la enana del cielo, quienes ya se habían convertido en unos adolescentes. Conversaban animadamente al tiempo que bailaban lento en la pista de baile, riendo de esto y de aquello… Baah ¿Incluso esos dos? El ambiente comenzaba a hacerse pesado.

Suspiró, fastidiado ¿Acaso todos en el gremio habían decidido enamorarse, dejándolo a él del lado? Aunque claro, no era el único que no se encontraba bajo los efectos embrutecedores del enamoramiento, aunque para su desgracia, sus únicos _compañeros_, por decirlo de alguna manera, no se hallaban en esa condenada fiesta.

Bickslow y Freed se encontraban en una misión que se había prolongado más de la cuenta, por lo que les había sido imposible llegar a tiempo. Incluso mandaron disculpas a los novios por no poder presentarse en la ceremonia, ni en el banquete.

Joder, cómo los envidiaba. Hubiese preferido mil veces estar ocupado en cualquier otra cosa, en lugar de encontrarse ahí, sentado, completamente solo y fastidiado por todo aquel barullo, sin decir de las ya mencionadas parejitas, que si no estaban ya reproduciéndose, se encontraban cortejándose, decidiéndose, complicándose más la vida, o bien, contrayendo nupcias.

— ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! — aquella aguda, castrante y escandalosa voz irrumpió de pronto en la ya de por sí fastidiada mente del rubio.

Al volverse hacia el dueño de dicha voz, se encontró con aquella alborotada cabellera rosada y esa cara de idiota a la que estaba tan familiarizado.

Entre todos los del gremio, definitivamente, Natsu Dragneel era el que menos había cambiado. Como si ése ruidoso e impetuoso mocoso que había conocido, no se hubiese modificado de ninguna manera, salvo por su tamaño. Incluso llevaba puesta aquella bendita bufanda, como cuando era apenas un crío.

Lo único que era diferente esta vez, eran sus ropas.

Salamander vestía un inmaculado traje blanco, que aún siendo formal, tomaba un estilo casual por tratarse de ser él quien lo portaba. Sin mencionar que, a pesar de haber estado correteando para acá y para allá, parecía extrañamente más mesurado que de costumbre.

No… no era eso. Era más bien aquella sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro… la misma del niñato con cara de imbécil que siempre había sido, pero combinada con algo más.

Entonces vio como los ojos negros del Dragon Slayer se posaron en aquella mujer igualmente vestida de blanco –con aquel vestido que más parecía una nube esponjosa que una prenda de vestir–, el cabello dorado perfectamente recogido y sus ojos del color del chocolate resplandeciendo de emoción. Se encontraba al otro lado de la pista, riendo ante el espectáculo que montaba Redfox desde hace unos minutos, al lado de su amiga, la pequeña peliazul con la sospechosa prominencia en su vientre.

De nuevo una sonrisa traicionera se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que suspiraba levemente, meneando la cabeza.

Parecía increíble.

Después de todo, aquel tonto de Natsu había dejado de ser el mocoso enajenante que él recordaba, tan sólo para convertirse en un adulto. Uno enajenante, desde luego.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. De hecho, el ver a todos como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, le traía recuerdos.

El tiempo estaba pasando, sin detenerse un solo instante, sin perdonar a ninguno de ellos (tal vez a algunos más que a otros, recordando los siete años que unos pocos habían permanecido detenidos en el tiempo).

Aquel día, en el año X794, el gremio más controversial entre los gremios, celebraba eufóricamente, las nupcias de dos de sus miembros más queridos: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

Al parecer, esos dos habían sido los primeros en decidirse por formalizar lo suyo. En opinión de Laxus, tal vez al resto –y por el resto, sin duda se refería a esos tontos de Erza y Jellal, a Elfman y Ever, sin olvidarse del idiota con complejo de _stripper_ y su sombra, o ése grandísimo bobo de Redfox y la enana, que al parecer tampoco estaban perdiendo el tiempo– podría seguir el ejemplo de dejar de hacerse idiotas y hacer las cosas de una maldita vez, sin pasarse los años vacilando.

No que le sorprendiera que Natsu hubiese optado simplemente por dejar de andar cavilando. El pelirrosa nunca había sido de los que se aguantaran las ganas de nada… y sinceramente creía que hacía lo correcto. Sin mencionar que, muy en el fondo –y sería algo que _jamás_ admitiría en voz alta– _tal vez _y sólo _tal vez_, le alegraba ver a ese subnormal tan feliz como parecía estarlo en ése momento, mientras observaba a su ahora esposa. Aunque desde luego que aquella mirada de pasmado no era nada nuevo en el chico.

Exhaló, removiéndose incómodamente.

Por eso detestaba aquel tipo de eventos: no hacían más que ponerlo a pensar en cosas que prefería evitar.

Tal vez era que de alguna manera, el tiempo también pasaba para él –_sobre todo_ para él– y por alguna razón que aún desconocía, sentía que le estaba faltando hacer muchas cosas… como si esa bola de mocosos estuviese un paso delante de él.

— ¡Miren, mami, papi! ¡Ya estoy más grande que Lily! — escuchó exclamar de pronto a una aguda e infantil voz cerca suyo.

Al volverse hacia la dirección de ésta, se encontró con nada menos que Asuka Conell, ahora de nueve años, sonriendo triunfal al lado del pequeño gato negro con mirada circunspecta, compañero del idiota que _aún _se encontraba montando su circo sobre el escenario.

Tanto el hombre como la peliverde sonrieron, y sin querer, Laxus notó la manera en que sus manos permanecían entrelazadas, discreta, casi imperceptiblemente sobre la mesa.

Se quedó mirando en aquella dirección sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, hasta que _esa_ suave y terroríficamente dulce voz, irrumpieron en su ensimismamiento.

—Vaya, vaya— escuchó, sobresaltándose, notando de pronto aquel angelicalmente endemoniado sonido _peligrosamente_ cercano —Parece que alguien se encuentra pensativo— añadió, y al levantar la mirada hacia la persona, dueña de aquella voz, el rubio se encontró con aquella cálida y fastidiosa sonrisa.

Resopló desviando la mirada, con aparente indiferencia —Entonces también estás aquí, mujer— masculló, de mala gana, intentando no prestar atención al demonio con cara de ángel que se encontraba ahí, frente a él.

Con cierto recelo, la observó de soslayo, en un gesto furtivo, como quien _verdaderamente_ no desea ser atrapado. Lucía, como de costumbre, insultantemente atractiva, con ese vestido claro y largo, que le daba un aire angelical prácticamente siniestro ante los ojos del hombre.

—Claro que estoy aquí— replicó la mujer, sin desdibujar esa perfecta sonrisa calma, al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado — ¿Acaso creías que me perdería mi más grande predicción? — preguntó, acentuando aún más aquel maquiavélico gesto.

Laxus la observó con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos.

Tantos años de lidiar con esa mujer, le habían enseñado a no confiar en aquella sonrisita fastidiosa y melosa.

Ante sus ojos, aquel gesto se asemejaba perfectamente con la calma antes de una inclemente y fiera tormenta. Porque sin duda alguna, Mirajane Strauss no era otra cosa más que un demonio con pinta de ángel.

El rubio enarcó una ceja — ¿Predicción, dices? — inquirió, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería la albina.

Mirajane asintió divertidamente, añadiendo con aquella melódica voz —Desde el día en que Lucy llegó al gremio, predije que esto sucedería— replicó con suficiencia.

El Dragon Slayer esbozó una media sonrisa ante las palabras de su compañera Clase S. Tenía que admitir que aunque aquella mujer fuese aterradora algunas veces, otras tantas, como aquella, resultaba bastante entretenida —Vaya ¿Eso es cierto? — dijo, en aras de seguirle el juego a aquella mujer.

Mira asintió enérgica, casi orgullosamente —Era la primera vez que Natsu traía una chica al gremio— respondió, sencillamente —Además, me di cuenta de la manera en que siempre la miraba, cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta— añadió, en un suspiro, juntando las manos cerca de su rostro, con esa expresión bobalicona y sus azulísimos ojos brillando melosamente.

Laxus sonrió de nuevo, burlonamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sin duda que aquella mujer era entretenida. Siempre se lo había parecido; incluso desde que había llegado al gremio, siendo esa mocosa conflictiva con pinta sombría y sonrisa retorcida que se la pasaba metida en una enzarzada pelea con Erza.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Laxus? — Preguntó repentinamente la albina, acercando levemente la mirada con interés, con una sonrisita insinuante — ¿Qué hace el hombre más duro de Fairy Tail en la boda más ruidosa del siglo? — inquirió, y el rubio pudo notar la burla en su endemoniadamente angelical rostro.

—Qué va. El viejo insistió en que viniera— farfulló, de mal humor, poniendo cara de pocos amigos y desviando la mirada. Lo cierto era que _realmente _le irritaba sentir la imperiosa necesidad de encubrirse, pero era la sensación que siempre tenía cuando se trataba de ella. Como si se encontrara completamente expuesto, como si esos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa fastidiosa tuvieran el poder de pasar a través de él, y explorar lugares de su mente a los que ni él mismo se atrevía a acercarse.

Entonces Mirajane soltó una risilla, suave, melódica y breve, qué bien pudo ser producto de la imaginación del Mago Clase S, pero que indudablemente había estado ahí. Laxus la miró entonces, recelosamente ¿Era acaso que aquella mujer se estaba burlando de él?

—Desde luego— respondió Strauss, con dulzura, acentuando aún más aquella sonrisa amable, tan característica de ella —Cómo no lo adiviné antes.

El hombre optó por callar. Simplemente quedarse en silencio, porque nuevamente aquella demonio lo había dejado sin palabras… nuevamente había quedado fuera de combate.

Así era siempre. Ella _siempre_ ganaba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de aquellas silenciosas escaramuzas visuales o implícitas en las que siempre terminaba envuelto cuando se cruzaba con El Demonio.

Y es que desde que había regresado al gremio, algunos años atrás, –después de haber sido expulsado por el viejo en consecuencia de la gran estupidez que había sido la condenada _"Batalla de Fairy Tail"_– aquellas conversaciones de índole burlona, generalmente originadas por la chica, se habían vuelto el pan de cada día.

En un principio, el mago había pensado que Mira continuaría enfadada con él por todas las idioteces que había cometido.

No que mereciera menos, desde luego: comenzando por su imprudencia de haber permitido que el estúpido de Natsu, su gato azul y aquella chica que ahora se encontraba vestida de novia tomaran una papeleta de la tabla de peticiones de Misiones Clase S, hasta aquella vez cuando los locos de Phantom habían atacado y él había declarado todas aquellas barbaridades, dignas de un completo imbécil. Recordaba perfectamente la ira en los ojos de la peliblanca en la primera ocasión, así como la tristeza y decepción que éstos habían reflejado, la segunda vez.

Lo recordaba y no podía evitar sentirse terrible al respecto.

Después de todo, Mirajane Strauss había sido de las pocas personas –junto con Natsu, Erza y el desnudista de Gray – que siempre se habían mostrado imparciales ante sus antiguos roces con el anciano. Tal vez podría jurar haber percibido preocupación en sus ojos, en su voz cada vez que hablaba con ella. A cambio él se había comportado como un cretino, arrogante y desagradecido, e incluso había hecho que aquella mujer derramase lágrimas por su estupidez.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba –y merecía–, después de lo acontecido en la Isla Tenrou –incluidos los siete años que habían permanecido congelados en el tiempo– sencillamente lo había recibido como si nada. Hasta con gusto, si la percepción no le fallaba. Y cuando había preguntado, en alguna ocasión, la razón de esta actitud, ella simplemente había respondido, con esa sonrisa tan cálida:_ "No hace falta recordar un pasado doloroso. Lo importante es que nuestra familia está completa nuevamente, y que tú has recuperado tu camino."_

_"__Familia" _recordó Laxus, de pronto… _"Nuestra familia"_ ésas habían sido las palabras de aquella mujer entonces. Y habían sido esas palabras las que lo habían hecho ver aquella simple y bella realidad: su familia era Fairy Tail. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería: el viejo, el idiota escandaloso de Natsu, el exhibicionista de Gray, Erza, los gatos, la niñita, el pelmazo de Gajeel, Levy, los bobos de Jet y Droy, la fastidiosa de Cana, el anciano verde de Gildarts, el tonto de Elfman, Ever, el rarito de Freed, Bickslow, Lucy… y ella, Mirajane. Juntos, eran más que simplemente el gremio más poderoso y desastroso de Fiore, más que simples compañeros, que simples amigos. Juntos eran una familia, y esa era en parte otra de las razones por las que se encontraba ahí, en ése evento tan ruidoso y fastidioso, con ese ridículo traje y esa ridícula mujer enfrente.

—Además— agregó Mira, guiñando un ojo con picardía —De cualquier modo yo sabía que vendrías.

Laxus abrió ligeramente los ojos, con sorpresa — ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó, con aire desinteresado, a pesar de sentir la curiosidad aflorando, como sucedía siempre que esa mujer abría la boca.

La albina asintió, sin desdibujar la sonrisa de su rostro —Se trata de Natsu, después de todo.

Y así, sin decir una palabra más, Mirajane Strauss, nuevamente y como de costumbre, logró exponer al terrible Laxus Dreyar, sin el menor miramiento. Como si, en efecto, esos ojos azules fuesen capaces de ver a través de él, sacando a flote lo que él tanto se esforzaba por ocultar.

—Hmpf…— bufó él, apartando la mirada con incomodidad, provocando en la joven maga otra risilla musical y burlona.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo, con aquel tono meloso, tan característico de ella.

El rubio tan sólo masculló, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que ella simplemente mantuvo su sonrisa –aquel descarado gesto de burla– disfrazado de una sonrisa inocente.

Entonces sobrevino un silencio. Uno que tal vez pudiera resultar incómodo si lo hubiese compartido con cualquier otro miembro del gremio, pero que no lo fue al lado de la Strauss.

Aún no comprendía la razón, pero a veces, era como si cuando estaba con ella, la vida se hiciese más… _ligera_. Más sencilla, y a la vez más fastidiosa. Como una estúpida contradicción que lo hacía sentir estúpidamente cómodo.

Y mientras aquel silencio se prolongó, ninguno de ellos miró al otro. Simplemente observaron el derredor, como hasta entonces había estado haciendo él.

Desde luego que el término "silencio" resultaba ser algo relativo, en medio de todo ése caos.

Aún así, el rubio fue capaz de percibir la quietud en medio de ellos dos. Como si de pronto se encontrasen en una burbuja que los alejaba del resto de la gente, manteniéndolos en esa calma, apartados del barullo del exterior.

Y rodeado por aquel sorpresivo silencio, continuó observando, sintiéndola a ella observando junto con él: a Gajeel, que sencillamente se rehusaba a bajar del escenario, aún cuando todos los que se encontraban ahí –exceptuando a Juvia Lockser, quien lo animaba alegremente– no se cansaban de abuchearlo y lanzarle cosas. El Dragon Slayer parecía no inmutarse ante el notable desprecio que el público sentía hacia él como intérprete, y continuaba cantando como si nada.

Levy McGarden –junto con su imperceptible abultamiento– simplemente cerraba los ojos, meneando la cabeza, avergonzada ante el espectáculo de su compañero, con las manos vagamente situadas en la pequeña curvatura de su abdomen que ahora Laxus no paraba de notar. Al lado de ella, se encontraba la novia, riendo nerviosamente con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Entretanto, la mujer de agua, en medio del público, no paraba de animar a su amigo, al lado de un ahora semidesnudo Gray Fullbuster –al menos se había puesto los calzoncillos– que permanecía ahí, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

—Es un lindo cuadro ¿No te parece? — dijo de repente aquella mujer, irrumpiendo en la calma del momento que se había formado entre ellos dos.

Laxus sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirar al frente, con los brazos cruzados, volviendo su atención hacia Makarov, que comenzaba a menear sus caderas en un bailecillo zonzo con cara de pervertido y las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, probablemente debido al sake —Supongo que no hay remedio— respondió, meneando la cabeza con resignación.

Mirajane soltó otra sonrisita, sólo que esta vez, y a pesar de que no la vislumbró en su totalidad, el rubio denotó bastante franqueza en aquel gesto.

Desvergonzados, escandalosos, enajenantes, así podían llegar a ser cada uno de los mocosos que ahí se encontraban. Pero eran su familia.

—Me pregunto ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? — la voz suave y melodiosa de la maga resonó tersamente, como el toque de la seda en los oídos del rubio.

Laxus, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la miró de reojo, sin decir nada.

Mira prosiguió, con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila curvándole los labios —Es como si todos estuvieran apurados por tomar su propio camino; Natsu y Lucy parecen ser tan sólo el comienzo— entonces soltó una risita traviesa —No dudes que pronto nuestra familia crecerá— añadió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pequeña peliazul que se encontraba de frente al escenario, mirando ahora con una sonrisa oscilante entre la ternura y la resignación en dirección a Gajeel.

El joven mago no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque sin dar muestras de ello, desde luego. Se dedicó una sonrisa a sí mismo. A esa mujer no se le escapaba nada.

Y entonces, justo en aquel momento, el barullo característico del lugar pareció calmarse súbitamente, así como el sonido de la voz –o era más preciso decir, _aullidos_– de Gajeel, quien ahora se encontraba de pie al lado de Levy, quien parecía estarlo apremiando por apropiarse del escenario de una manera tan _"Descortés y desconsiderada"_ según pudo captar el agudo oído de Laxus.

Fue así que se escuchó una nueva melodía, suave, lenta y dulce. Y el ambiente lentamente fue modificándose; enseguida pudo ver como el tonto de Natsu, de pronto se encontraba de pie frente a la que ahora era su esposa, quien lo miraba con un rubor bastante visible en sus mejillas y una sonrisa nerviosa. Todos –Laxus y Mirajane incluidos– parecían atentos a los movimientos de la pareja.

La rubia, vestida de blanco y con los colores resaltando violentamente de su rostro parecía ligeramente insegura. El pelirosado, en cambio, se notaba seguro, como de costumbre, y así, sin que nadie pudiese predecirlo –ni siquiera la misma Lucy– dio un paso hacia adelante, con una de esas sonrisas de bobo que sólo él podía esbozar, y, tomándola por la cintura, dejó chocar sus labios aún sonrientes contra los de ella, en lo que parecía un arrebato instintivo, puesto que aún cuando era efusivo para miles de cosas, no lo era tanto a la hora de dar esa clase de demostraciones –tan obvias– de afecto.

Todos los ahí presentes hicieron un gran alboroto ante el gesto del Dragon Slayer; algunos, como Macao, Wakaba y Cana, aplaudían ávidamente, vitoreando y gritando una que otra frase burlona. Otros tantos simplemente sonreían juntando las palmas de manera más discreta, como el caso de Levy McGarden y la misma Lisanna Strauss, a quien Laxus había notado especialmente tranquila y sonriente durante la ceremonia. Había quienes, como Gajeel y Gray, sonrieron burlonamente, el primero profiriendo su habitual risilla "Gee-hee" y el segundo cruzándose de brazos. Juvia Lockser, por su parte, comenzaba a zarandear al mago de hielo, con la cara completamente enrojecida, mascullando cosas como _"Juvia también quiere un momento romántico…". _

El mocoso de Macao, pudo notar el rubio, enrojeció repentinamente desviando la mirada, al tiempo que su acompañante, la pequeña Wendy Marvel, cubrió sus ruborizadas mejillas con ambas manos nerviosamente.

— ¡Eso es un hombre! — se escuchó la voz de Elfman, quien ahora se encontraba de pie junto con Ever.

—Se guuuuuustan— la aguda vocecilla de Happy, quien sonreía pícaramente al lado de una fastidiada Charle, resonó por todo el gremio.

Erza, por su parte, aún sentada en su mesa, sonreía calmamente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, mientras que el maestro reía a carcajada limpia, casi completamente ebrio.

Y Laxus simplemente se permitió una sonrisita, pequeña, imperceptible. Ése tonto de Natsu al fin hacía algo de provecho, pensó.

—Vaya, vaya— escuchó decir a Strauss, quien sonreía soñadoramente con una mano en la mejilla.

— ¡Estoy encendido! — aulló Natsu al separase con una enorme sonrisa, ante la mirada violentamente coloreada de escarlata de Lucy, quien al cabo de unos instantes también sonrió, con dulzura, dedicándole una mirada –de esas que Laxus no entendía– a su eterno compañero.

De ése modo fue que, en un movimiento rápido y un poco descuadrado, el mago tomó ambas manos de su esposa comenzando a bailar en un son alegre, nada acorde con el ritmo pausado de la canción.

—Eeey, espera, Natsu— decía la rubia, intentando seguir los pies –así como evitar ser pisada por ellos– del Dragneel.

Todos rieron, en sintonía, y Laxus no cedió su sonrisita.

Enseguida vio como todas las parejitas comenzaban a congregarse en la pista.

—J… Juvia también quiere bailar con Gray-sama— decía la pálida peliazul, arrastrando a un rígido Gray hacia la pista.

—Oy, espera— se quejaba el semidesnudo mago, desconcertado.

Elfman y Ever, al otro lado del lugar, comenzaban a moverse rígidamente en la oscuridad, probablemente intentando –inútilmente cabía señalar– ocultarse del ojo público.

Y así el resto: la pequeña Dragon Slayer y Romeo, quienes, sonrientes y ligeramente ruborizados comenzaron a tambalearse sosamente, tomados de las manos, ante la mirada atenta de Charle, quien permanecía cruzada de brazos, observando, y el gato azul, al lado de ésta, enrollando la lengua y murmurando _"Se guuuuuustan". _

Alzack y Bisca se pusieron en pie, para comenzar bailar, mientras que su hija hacía lo propio con el pequeño gato negro de Gajeel, quien, por su parte, ya se encontraba bailando con una cara de desinterés, al lado de la pequeña Levy, quien sonreía serenamente con la mejillas rojas.

El rubio suspiró, resignado. Parecía que el gremio estaba condenado a ser invadido por las insufribles parejitas. Incluso Erza había aceptado la invitación del abuelo para comenzar a bailar.

— ¿Lindos, no? — escuchó preguntar a la albina, quien aún permanecía a su lado.

Laxus continuó con la vista fija en la pista —Hmpf— resopló, con cara de pocos amigos —No está mal.

La chica soltó una risita musical, antes de agregar —Todos parecen muy contentos.

El mago entonces suspiró. Claro que lo parecían. Todos estaban felices en aquel momento. Incluso Erza, que parecía guardar cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.

Incluso él, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

—Eso creo— dijo simplemente, sin poder evitar soltar otra sonrisa discreta, de esas que aparecían de vez en cuando en su usualmente ceñudo y duro rostro, cuando observaba a los miembros de Fairy Tail detenidamente.

Y Mirajane, al verlo, se contagió de aquella felicidad genuina que percibió en la expresión de Laxus, y sonrió para sí, suavemente.

Porque habían pasado muchos años y ella siempre había esperado el momento en que finalmente todo fuese así: donde todos pudieran ser una familia, sin rencillas tontas, ni ambiciones inútiles. Donde pudiesen finalmente estar completos.

Y ahora, la maga finalmente sentía que Fairy Tail estaba completo: con Lisanna, a quien había creído perdida, ahí, a su lado; y aunque sabía que en cierto modo aquel día era difícil para su hermana, estaba consciente también de la felicidad que sentía por Natsu y por Lucy también. Con Elfman, con el maestro, con Erza, con todas las personas que pertenecían al gremio. Y con Laxus.

Después de tanto tiempo lleno de conflictos, de enemigos, de guerras, al fin eran capaces de respirar la paz y la prosperidad, todos juntos, como la familia que eran.

Y como había dicho, estaba segura que la familia pronto se haría más y más grande. Viendo a Levy con la curvatura de su abdomen, a Lucy con Natsu, formando una nueva familia, a Gray y a Juvia, que estaba segura tarde o temprano, terminarían por caer. A Elfman y Evergreen, que aunque llevaban demasiado tiempo tratando de ocultarlo se notaban próximos, incluso a Erza, que parecía ser la más tardía. Las cosas finalmente se estaban acomodando de modo que todos pudiesen ser felices. Porque la unión de Natsu y Lucy era sólo el comienzo. Ella estaba segura de eso.

Y continuó sonriendo, en dirección a Laxus. Porque aquel día, lo único que podía sentir era una gran felicidad. De estar ahí, de que él estuviese ahí, obstinadamente ceñudo y con cara de indiferencia. Pero ella lo sabía. Sabía que hasta Laxus Dreyar estaba feliz, aún si nunca lo admitiera.

Ella conocía muy bien a su colega de Clase S. Posiblemente debido a los años, y entendía perfectamente aquella pose de chico duro, al menos ahora, pensó la peliblanca, no se comporta como un total cretino. Tan sólo se hace el difícil, pero eso estaba en su naturaleza.

—Aunque…— dijo ella, de nuevo acabando con el breve silencio —Debo decir que se tardaron demasiado— se quejó, aunque realmente no sonó como si lo hiciese. Porque sencillamente Mirajane siempre mantenía aquella faz tranquila y dulce, sin embargo, agregó —A veces parece que disfrutan haciéndose los difíciles— y sus ojos azules entonces se enfocaron en la pista de baile, específicamente, en dirección a la pelirroja que parecía estar torturando al pobre maestro.

Vale, ella entendía las razones que tenía su vieja amiga para postergar su situación, sin embargo, no podía evitar encontrar ilógico que tras _tantos_ años y siendo la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos tan evidente, Erza insistiese en seguir así. Porque si bien los años no habían pasado para ellos –aquellos que habían permanecido sellados en la Isla Tenrou–, para Jellal vaya que lo habían hecho. Sin mencionar que, ahora, el mismo Consejo parecía mantener un acuerdo tácito de paz con el gremio independiente, Crime Sorcière –que Jellal lideraba desde ya varios años atrás– y no había entonces gran excusa para hacerse los duros.

—Puedes apostar a que lo hacen— concordó de pronto el rubio, sacando a Mira de sus cavilaciones. Y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse ligeramente ante lo que acababa de decir su acompañante, y volver su mirada hacia él.

No que no estuviese en lo cierto, porque evidentemente aquello era de lo poco en lo que concordaban ellos dos, pero aún así, no era propio de Laxus Dreyar –el huraño, Laxus Dreyar– emitir ése tipo de juicios. A decir verdad, cuando se trataba de Laxus, el _jamás_ parecía tener una opinión, y si lo hacía, seguramente se la guardaba para sí mismo.

Pero el aludido no pareció percatarse de la sorpresa de la joven mujer a su lado, ya que prosiguió —Hay ciertas cosas que no tienen que pensarse tanto— murmuró, refiriéndose no sólo a ése necio par de Erza y Jellal, sino también al bobo de Elfman y Ever, y qué decir del tonto con complejo de estrella porno y aquella mujer que parecía siempre estar mascullando algo por lo bajo.

Y aquello tan sólo terminó por asombrar aún más a Mirajane Strauss, sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirándolo, con sus de por sí grandes y brillantes ojos azules como un cielo despejado de Magnolia, ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal.

Entonces el rubio pareció notarlo, mirándola también y encontrándose con su prácticamente atónita y fija mirada, sintiendo como si de pronto las manos le sudaran y su mente se desordenara. Como lograban hacer siempre aquellos ojos celestes. Aún así, no desvió la mirada. Por el contrario, se la mantuvo, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza, a pesar del repentino y frenético latido de su corazón.

Pero qué tontería, pensó Laxus ¿Por qué se ponía el ambiente de pronto así?

Tras algunos instantes de permanecer así, finalmente ella rompió aquella extraña tensión con una de sus sonrisas, dulces y amables, tan características de ella —Tienes razón— dijo suavemente, sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

Y sin decir más, sencillamente volvió a dirigir su atención a la pista, y Laxus prestó atención a todos: a Gray, que finalmente había dejado de oponer resistencia y bailaba con cara de resignación, manos entrelazadas con las pálidas de su compañera, quien sonreía triunfalmente, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas aún. A Levy y Gajeel que continuaban al son pacífico de la música, sin decir realmente nada, mientras una de las enormes manos del Dragon Slayer se posaba distraídamente sobre el abdomen de la pequeña maga, mientras que la otra permanecía sobre la cintura de ésta. A Alzack y Bisca, que bailaban abrazados, y mirándose con afecto. Incluso los gatos parecían tener su momento, mientras Happy, con una sonrisa triunfal bailaba al lento ritmo que Charle, aún con cara de pocos amigos. Mientras tanto, los miembros más jóvenes del gremio, también se miraban, riendo despreocupadamente, aunque en las mejillas de Wendy, pudo notar Laxus, se apreciaba un fuerte rubor. La escuchó preguntar a su compañero de baile, mientras, con la mirada, parecía buscar algo, o alguien, probablemente en aras de desviar la atención del joven que no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos —Eeh, Romeo-kun ¿En dónde se habrá metido Erza-san? — preguntó con aire nervioso.

—Salió hace un minuto— intervino Macao, que se encontraba cerca, bailando apresuradamente con una bastante ebria Cana, quien agregó, con exagerado entusiasmo —Había un encapuchado en la entrada del gremio. Dijo que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos, si sabes a lo que me refiero, jejeje— cuchicheó, arrastrando las palabras y guiñándole el ojo pícaramente a Wendy, quien pareció enrojecer aún más.

—Me pregunto si se trataba de Jellal-san— dijo finalmente, dirigiéndose a Romeo, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Todos los asuntos de Erza-nee parecen ser muy complicados.

Y Laxus, que hasta ése momento había escuchado aquella conversación, sonrió para sí, cerrando los ojos. Hasta Erza estaba aprovechando la velada.

Sin embargo, más importante que eso, miró al centro de la pista. En medio de tantas parejitas bailando por aquí y por allá, –algunos bastante mareados por el sake, otros tantos simplemente con ganas de divertirse y el resto mirándose con su pareja como si no existiese nada más importante que el otro– se encontraba la pareja de novios, ambos de blanco, ambos sonrientes, como si acabasen de ganar el más importante de sus triunfos. El rubio apenas pudo reconocer al inmaduro y visceral Dragon Slayer, con ese aire embelesado que tenía mientras fijaba sus oscuros ojos en los de Lucy, quien le devolvía la mirada con ternura, sonriendo, como si el mero hecho de encontrarse ahí, con él fuese suficiente para poder hacerlo el resto de su vida. Y de nuevo, Laxus se permitió sonreír tranquilamente.

Parecían afortunados.

Y lo eran. Porque entre tantas cosas que habían sucedido, y tantos miedos que pudieron haber tenido, lograron superarlo y ahora se encontraban ahí, anunciando lo suyo a los siete vientos, declarándose vencedores.

Y pensó, al igual que Mira a su lado, que todos habían sido unos tontos por aguardar tanto. Que realmente no había nada que perder.

Lucy y Natsu parecían ser la prueba fehaciente que no había absolutamente _nada _que temer. Mirándolos a ellos, resultaba imposible no creer que todo estaría bien.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta finalmente.

Tal vez no era la pasividad del resto lo que lo irritaba tanto. Tal vez no era que el resto _realmente_ estuviese vacilando. Porque a final de cuentas, todos se encontraban con quienes deseaban, bailando, riendo, compartiendo. Algunos incluso ya estaban próximos a sellar su futuro con aquellas personas a las que amaban definitivamente.

Todos, pensó, menos él mismo.

Él precisamente, que rechazaba la idea de ser superado por esos mocosos, estaba un paso atrás del resto. Porque era el único que en verdad se había achicado a la hora de decidirse. Él era quien no se atrevía.

Y, contando, biológicamente era el mayor de aquella generación. Muy pronto dejaría de ser lo suficientemente joven. Tendría que apresurarse si no deseaba que tanto Natsu, como Gray, Gajeel y hasta Elfman se le adelantaran.

Sus ojos entonces, por primera vez en aquella noche, se fijaron _completamente_ en la mujer que tenía a su lado, la cual también observaba la pista con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Y la miró, como nunca lo había hecho en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla. La observó, trazando cada parte de su rostro con su mirada, lentamente, tomándose su tiempo.

Siempre había pensado que aquella mujer era atractiva. _Endemoniadamente_ atractiva. Más de lo que le convenía, de hecho. Pero en aquella ocasión, realmente se había volado la barda.

En un principio, cuando ella había llegado a las puertas del gremio acompañada de sus dos hermanos menores y aquel brazo de demonio, le había parecido tan sólo otra de las recientes y estrafalarias adquisiciones del anciano. Nada del otro mundo, ni nada que pudiese impresionarlo. Por aquel tiempo él mismo no era más que un crío inmaduro con aires de grandeza.

Entonces, se había dado cuenta que aquella no era más que otra mocosa tonta, justo como Erza, que no hacía otra cosa que fastidiar los días con sus estúpidas peleas y riñas con la misma. Y sabía que detrás de aquella actitud temeraria no había más que otra niñata flacucha, insípida y sin talento, o eso era lo que él solía pensar.

Recordaba que había sido en aquella época de rebeldía –cuando más se distanció del viejo– cuando había sucedido la tragedia.

Fue entonces que cambió: ella, y la manera en que él la veía. Cambió de una manera que comenzó a molestarle.

Y de ése modo pasaron los años, y él comenzó a convertirse en aquella persona retorcida, avariciosa y despreciable.

Tal vez en el pasado, cuando había sido aquel cretino, incluso habría imaginado miles de situaciones poco decorosas que la involucrasen a ella. Aunque, sin duda, era y siempre había sido consciente que Mirajane Strauss no era una persona a la que te conviniera hacer enojar.

Y ahora, después de todo aquello, tal vez se había dado cuenta de algo. Una idea, una sensación que había estado merodeando su mente desde mucho tiempo atrás… y tal vez era él el que tenía un poco de miedo de dejar germinar esa idea dentro de su mente.

Pero entonces lo pensó, y se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía sentido seguírselo preguntando. Que a esas alturas no podía salir mal. Que tenía tiempo y ganas de lidiar con aquella situación, por increíble que pareciese.

Y sin pensarlo demasiado, y de manera distraída y hasta perezosa, deslizó su enorme mano por debajo de la mesa, depositándola sosamente sobre la suave y delicada de ella, sin hacer el mayor escándalo.

Mira, que hasta aquel momento había estado suspirando, observando el derredor con gesto soñador, pareció sobresaltarse ante el contacto tan repentino.

Sus ojos entonces asomaron por debajo de la mesa, hacia su regazo, encontrando la mano de Laxus posada ahí, intencionalmente, firme pero discretamente.

Una calidez inundó sus mejillas en aquel momento, y sin ser capaz de mirar las facciones calmas del rubio, se quedó con la vista fija en su mano.

Gradualmente, su mente fue enroscándose en torno a la idea casi con suavidad. Y pasados algunos instantes de sorpresa, se permitió sonreír, con toda la sinceridad de su alma de demonio.

Fue así que, sin pronunciar realmente ninguna palabra innecesaria, movió lentamente su delgada y casi translúcida mano, para entrelazar sus cálidos y sedosos dedos con los ásperos y fríos de Laxus, quien de inmediato volvió su atención hacia ella.

La mujer finalmente lo encaró, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisita pícara en los labios —Tú también tardaste demasiado— dijo finalmente, dando un ligero y suave apretón a la mano del mago, acentuando su sonrisa.

Laxus también lo hizo, sólo que de manera más disimulada y huraña, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y de ése modo, ambos, sin hacer más nada, permanecieron así, contemplando a su amada familia por el resto de lo que duró la celebración, que se extendió al menos casi medio día más. Y durante todo aquél tiempo, sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas, suavemente, en un estrecho y cálido contacto.

Después de todo, las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse poco a poco, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Ya el viento marcaría el ritmo de aquello… ninguno de los dos llevaba demasiada prisa.

Porque había tiempo, había mucho tiempo. Y ninguno de los dos tenía _nada_ que perder.

Absolutamente _nada_ qué perder…


End file.
